Ser Bronn of the Blackwater
by HereMeRoar
Summary: Small pieces of Bronn's history are revealed when he meets a group of old friends, but recent events cause tension between various characters.


The small ship sailed swiftly through the calm water of the Summer Sea. Rin was sitting at her desk in the deck-house. One of her men had just came to announce that the Spear Tower was in sight. They had been sailing for weeks, but hadn't encountered anyone worth raiding. "Well, Merlin, I guess we're out of luck," she sighted. The old bird didn't react.

Rin put her notes on finances, or the lack thereof, away in one of the drawers of the desk and made her to the deck of the ship. The silver pinnacle was shining as bright as the sun, and reflected the light just as much as the water did. "We're back in Westeros, everyone. It has been a while," Rin announced. The tallest tower of Sunspear gave them a bright, but cautionary welcome.

"M'lady," a tall man walked up from behind. "We need desperately need to restock. There barely is any wine left, and we've eaten nothing but fish for the past few days." His wavy black hair had started to turn gray, Rin noticed. She wondered when that had started.

"I'm very much aware of that, Keamon," Rin answered. "But we can't exactly enter a harbor with this ship full of pirates. We need to hide and wait for a chance to enter Sunspear." She wasn't sure about her decision to go to Dorne, but Essos was too unknown for her, and Sothoryos too dangerous.

Rin and her men were sellsails, the small but diverse group of pirates had been working for her for years, and for her uncle before that. Rin considered them all to be trustworthy, especially the oldest member of the team: Keamon. Being from the Summer Isles himself, he had thought that it would profitable to be a smuggler in the area, between the different islands. However, he had forgotten how unaccepting the Islanders were of outsiders. Rin had almost lost her ship, her men and all her belongings, the fact that small ships sail fast had been her rescue. Heading towards Westeros had been her best option at the time, but no she started doubting herself.

"M'lady! It's another ship!" Rin's steersman, Aurelio, said. It was barely visible because of the sun and the sparkling water, but indeed, there was a small dark spot further ahead in the water. The ship was too far away to be able to see it's flags, and thus too far away to know if it would be easy to raid, or even worth raiding. To be honest though, any ship would be worthwhile at this point, and one ship full of enemies is always better than an entire city full of enemies.

"Wait until it's a bit further away from the land, then chase it down," commanded Rin. "We might get lucky after all." As if it sensed the raid, Merlin flew through the open door of the deckhouse and started circling in the sky. The falcon might be old, but it was still powerful, and an excellent weapon of confusion. It had been trained well.

Aurelio started to steer towards the enemy ship, it was just a bit larger than Rin's. "Mmm, it's a ship of the Tyrell's," she murmured. "If we pull this off, we'll sleep in a pretty comfortable bed tonight. Try not to damage it too much. Oh yes, this ship was worth raiding indeed.

A sudden panic started on the Tyrell's deck. Rin started to feel excited, like every time right before a raid. Keamon grinned. Aurelio got even closer to the ship while Rin's other two men drew their swords. She got her bow ready herself. "Wait, isn't it strange that they panic before we attack?" noted Keamon. Suddenly his smile was gone.

"It's not like they can't see us coming," Rin answered, nodding to the wide open waters, but she lowered her bow. She knew she didn't look very threatening from the outside, and usually the panic of the enemy didn't come until she released her first arrow. A woman, an old man, and three poorly dressed sailors, there was nothing much to fear about them until they showed they are skilled battlers.

A young man ran inside the Tyrell's deck-house, only an older man remained on the deck, staring at Rin's ship. "Hold it, put away your swords," she said, she hesitated. "Merlin, return!"

The falcon didn't listen. The older man held up his arm, and Merlin landed carefully, something he never did with strangers. What was going on? Aurelio steered even closer to the ship, and now sailed right next to it. Rin gave her bow and arrows to Keamon, but hold on to the dagger on her belt while she jumped aboard. "Well hello there, you little old bird," she heard the mysterious man say. His voice sounded familiar.

It can't be, she thought. "Bronn, is that you?"


End file.
